


Only Skeleton Bones Remain

by athenasbow



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasbow/pseuds/athenasbow
Summary: unrequited love.a term that means one-sided love. so when Shane confesses his feelings to Ryan and he doesn’t reflect them back, what happens next? but wait, there’s more! Ryan finally opens up to Shane and confesses his true feelings, but when a few months pass and their relationship turns bad, who will be there to save them, if anyone?





	Only Skeleton Bones Remain

Love.  
It was a word of many meanings, but to Shane it was a different thing all together. He thought about this even as he was walking into the Buzzfeed office, not noticing when he almost bumped into someone on the way to his desk.  
Only when Ryan’s voice broke through his thoughts did he realize what he was doing. “Shane,” the other’s voice was soft, melodious. Shane raised his gaze to meet Ryan’s and he felt—was that the start of a blush? No, it couldn’t be.  
“Let’s get going.”  
Shaking his head once more to clear himself of any irrelevant thoughts, Shane stood up and followed Ryan. He knew where they were going.

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we will discuss. . .” The other’s voice tapered out as Shane seemed to zone out completely, gazing at Ryan intently. An extended chorus of silence broke into his thoughts, and Shane shook his head, laughing to himself. ‘What the hell am I doing?’ Ryan was glancing at him with a weird expression now, but turned back to his case file just as fast. 

“Well Shane, what do you think?”

Turning back to his comrade, Shane raised an eyebrow. “I—I mean-“ Jesus Christ, he couldn’t even string a sentence together. What was up with him? He didn’t know. “Spit it out already,” Ryan teased through a chuckle, shifting himself. Shane shook his head, glancing at the camera then to Ryan then back again.

It was over just as quickly as it had started. Though, leaving wasn’t so easy. Ryan pulled Shane aside after the cameras were off, a new intensity in his gaze. “What’s gotten into you?” Shane rocked back on his heels, his face going blank. That was a good question, a question he didn’t know the answer to.

All he knew was that some sort of emotion was t h e r e.

And he noticed Ryan knew it, too.

“Shane, what’s going on?” Furrowed brows now. Shane shook his head, stuttering an exhale through gritted tiers. 

“I honestly have no idea,” was the only thing the taller man said, his gaze blank as he glanced at Ryan. Ryan nudged him playfully in the rib, and he jumped back slightly. “I’m not kidding!” Deep inside the other’s gaze was a question no one knew the answer to, for there was no answer. Ryan looked at him again, this time with a softer expression. “Shane, I know there’s something going on—“ The blush that was hiding under the terrain of Shane’s skin reappeared, and he looked down, an exhale fluttering on fragile wings past his tiers. 

It was now or never.

“I see that, Shane. Tell me.” His comrade looked at him with narrowed eyes, arms crossed. Shane locked eyes with Ryan, a new intensity in his voice. “If we’re being honest, fine. I like you, okay?” Before Ryan could say anything else, Shane continued, not giving the other a chance. “Like seems to be the wrong word, I think love fits better—“ Ryan put a hand up, effectively stopping his rambling. “I’m sorry, Shane, but no.”

And with that, he walked out.

Shane stared after him in a complete veil of disarray. The taller man debated going after him, but it was useless. What could he say to make the other like him again? Will he ever like him again? That was up for Ryan to decide.

A few days had passed since the whole fallout with his companion and fellow Unsolved host, but that didn’t stop Shane from making the best out of what he had. Every so often they’d bump in to one another, exchange an annoyed glance and then move on. But something in the atmosphere had changed. The air seemed heavier, though Shane knew that couldn’t be possible. Everything just seemed.. Different.

But one day, that all changed.

After a casual shooting of Unsolved, Ryan once again pulled Shane aside quite quickly, his demeanor blank. “Shane, Id like to apologize for the other day—“ He broke off, swallowing hard. “—In all honesty, that was a knee jerk reaction, I don't know what I was saying.” Shane nodded, deciding to let him continue speaking. Ryan took an inhale before continuing, “That being said, I like you too..” Shane’s eyes widened, he really didn’t think the other would like him again. “Does.. that make us.. Are we—?” Ryan spoke again, their voices overlapping. “Together? Yes.”

A few months passed without any problems. They were together now, as happy as could be. A few issues rose up, but nothing too bad. However, there was one issue they were both blind to..

“Shane, we need to talk.”

Five words. Those five words would change both of their lives forever, but Shane didn’t know it at the time. Approaching Ryan calmly, he locked gazes with the other man before him, an eerie calmness in his gaze. “Yes?”

“This doesn’t work out anymore.”

Shane shook his head, “What?” He couldn’t believe it.

“I said this doesn’t work out anymore, Shane.”

Shane blinked, his whole universe was shattered. Everything he’s ever loved ripped away from him with just five words. They now existed on either side of a black hole. So it was true. It was over. 

“Ryan, please—“ The desperate note in his voice could be unmatched. He didn’t want it to end this way. It couldn’t end this way. 

“Shane, I can't do this any longer, I’m sorry.”

And with that, he was gone for good.


End file.
